Winning Sanzo sama
by Guardian of Jupiter
Summary: Goku wants Sanzo to see him more than just an obligation and a child. He asks Gojyo for help. Little do they know, their plan causes choas and confusion! 39 and 58.
1. Chapter 1: Say It Isn't So

I haven't forget about Curse of Taboo Child. Just need a light writing from all the angst. 

* * *

**Winning Sanzo-sama**

**Part I/3 **: Tell Me It Isn't So

* * *

"Two days, Goku," Gojyo said conspiratorially as he yanked the younger boy behind. He watched Sanzo and Hakkai walked into the inn, before he continued. "Do you know what does that mean?" 

"Hey, quit with the yanking!" Goku said, mostly out of habit. "What does that mean, anyway?" 

"Silly. We've got two days off from this bloody journey and we can work out something to solve your little problem," Gojyo said, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious answer. 

"Problem?" Goku asked in small voice, half-afraid with Gojyo's answer. 

"You know, the little problem you told me a few nights ago, about the monk." Gojyo's voice dropped down into a mere whisper. 

Goku groaned. Somehow, he knew Gojyo wouldn't let something like this alone. Despite Gojyo's coarse talks, he was really a romantic person. But… but this was Sanzo! Not some wide-eye, eager girls that Gojyo used to encounter before. "Gojyo, whatever that is you're planning, forget it." 

The half-breed widened his eyes, feigning innocence. "What? Must I always be scheming?" 

One look from Goku answered Gojyo's question. "Okay, maybe sometimes, but we must do something if you like him, don't we, Goku. I mean if you want to catch his attention, then, we must give something worth for his attention." 

"I know that!" Goku pouted when he recalled Sanzo's continuous ignorance. It was really frustrating! "It's not like I'm that unattractive! …I am not, am I?" Goku looked up at Gojyo. 

"Hell yeah!" Gojyo declared, amused at the boy's insecurity. "Anyone can see that. Only Sanzo is that blind." 

"Then, what am I lacking?" Goku frowned in frustration. "Tell me, Gojyo, what should I do to make him sees me other than an obligation and a kid? I'm eighteen for heaven sake!" 

Gojyo's eyes softened a little at Goku's question. Somehow, he saw his younger version in Goku's words. _What should I do to make her loves me, Jien? _Perhaps, that was the reason why he felt so responsible in helping Goku to win Sanzo's affection. He never wanted to see anyone to suffer like he did. "That's why I'm planning something. Sanzo will not be able to resist you after this." 

The golden orbs shone like priceless jewels at Gojyo's statement. "Really? I mean, Sanzo seems more uptight than usual these days. I don't want him to be angry." 

Gojyo grinned. He noticed that the high and might Sanzo was uptight and he knew why. The righteous monk was in denial. The half-breed caught a few moments when Sanzo looked at Goku indecisively. Hakkai noticed that too. Only the ever-oblivious Goku missed that. "I'm positive. Don't worry." 

Goku was hesitated, but only a while. He was not going to wait anymore; he had waited long enough. "Okay, what are we going to do, then?" 

"Great!" Gojyo delighted. He was helping the monkey to gain Sanzo's attention, but he would be lying to himself if that were his only purpose. Sure, if the plan worked out, Goku probably got more than just attention. But he wanted something too. What Goku didn't know was while the monkey was carving for Sanzo, he, in the other hand, wanted Hakkai. For so long that it bordered to obsession. And he had nothing to lose; except for their friendship … which was the part he didn't want to dwell to deep. He was not Gojyo if he wasn't impulsive. 

"Here is what we're going to do…" Gojyo leaned forward until his mouth touch Goku's ear to whispered his plan. Goku staggered backward a little at Gojyo's weight, so he reached out both of his hands to grasp Gojyo's shoulders for support. 

Anyone, who passed by would think that both of them were necking… passionately. Unfortunately, that 'anyone' just had to be Sanzo and Hakkai, who had just finished checking in and came out to get their stuff. And their expression was… priceless as Sanzo's eyes widened in disbelief and Hakkai's hand flew to his gaping mouth, stifling an inevitable gasp. 

Goku's back was facing the gawking Sanzo and Hakkai and since Gojyo leaned down to whisper his plan to Goku, the half-breed didn't see them either. In other word, they didn't know they had an audience. A shock and angry one. 

"Stop!" Goku pushed Gojyo away as his face went red at Gojyo's bold suggestion. "I…I can't do… _it_… Not in public! " The 'it' word came out in whisper. 

Sanzo gritted his teeth silently and Hakkai's eyes narrowed in anger. Goku's words were confirming what they had just witnessed just now. 

Gojyo curved up a grin, still hadn't noticed the two seething people. "Why not… it's not like I ask us to have sex in the middle of the dance floor…" 

Sanzo's hands clenched in dangerous fists and Hakkai bit his lips. 

Goku blushed so much that his face nearly resembled a tomato. "But… but it's worst than…" He stammered. 

Gojyo took a pity on Goku's embarrassment, so he grabbed both of Goku's shoulders. "Look at me, Goku…" His voice suddenly turned soft and understanding. Goku bit his lips and looked up. "Trust me…" 

Goku took a deep breath as he thought of what Gojyo had suggested. Okay, maybe he had exaggerated a little when he said what Gojyo was suggesting was worse than having sex in the middle of the floor. And what he had to lose? If anything, Sanzo would not say anything at all… "Okay… It's worth the try…" Goku smiled. 

"Now we're talking…" Gojyo stopped abruptly and his whole body tensed when he saw Hakkai and Sanzo stood like hungry predators. Or should he say angry predator instead? Damn it, he hoped Sanzo and Hakkai didn't know anything of what they were about to do. Quickly, he regained his composure and grinned. "Hey guys. You finish checking in?" 

"Yes, we have," Hakkai curved what he hoped as a smile awkwardly. Why was he angry when he saw them practically necking each other? It was not like he had any right to begin with. …Maybe he was angry because Gojyo didn't tell him that he was having a relationship with Goku… Yes, that was it… Nothing more. 

Sanzo frowned as confusion slowly took over rage. He had never felt anger this fast and this hot before. What was wrong with him? …Of course! He was angry with Gojyo for corrupting Goku… "Four rooms. I'm going upstairs. Call me when it's dinner time." With that, Sanzo walked forward to retrieve his backpack from Jeep and marched stiffly back into the inn. 

Goku looked after Sanzo. "Is something bothering Sanzo, Hakkai? He doesn't look good." 

_It is bothering me as well… _Hakkai thought as he eyed the still grinning half-breed, looking as oblivious as ever. "You know Sanzo, Goku. There will always be something that's bothering him," Hakkai tried to smile but faltered slightly. Honestly, if you suddenly saw your best friend _necking_ your student, you would be flabbergasted as well! 

Gojyo studied the older brunette in front of him thoughtfully. Perhaps Hakkai really didn't know what he and Goku were planning just now. Relief, Gojyo sauntered casually to Hakkai and draped his arm around the latter. "Yeah, you said it, Hakkai." 

After witnessing the 'incident' just now, Hakkai couldn't really blame himself for having his heartbeat skipped a beat when he felt Gojyo's warmth spread across his shoulders. Not when he just realized his best friend, the most famous skirt-chaser, swung that way too. "You should carry your stuff to your own room, Gojyo. And you too Goku." 

Goku watched Hakkai put down their bags on the ground and Hakuryuu transformed back into his usual white dragon form. "You go ahead, Hakkai. I want to talk Gojyo for awhile." 

Hakkai couldn't help but feeling a little irritated. _Talk? Hah! Do they think I'm blind? _But outside, Hakkai smiled again and walked back into the inn. 

Gojyo waited until Hakkai's slender form vanished behind the inn door. "So, talk, saru." 

Goku's face went red once again as he fumbled with his fingers. "Um… before we… we do that…, aren't we going to practice first?" 

Gojyo blinked. "Practice? You mean you didn't know…" 

"Hey!" Goku protested indignantly, wishing hard he would stop blushing. "I lived with Sanzo in a temple. Excuse me for not knowing those things!" 

"Well, I never learn either! It's not something that people teach others formally," Gojyo chuckled. "But fine… if we're going to do it to impress the stoic monk, I guess we have to practice first, right?" 

"We're only going to stay here for two days. Do you think we have enough time?" Goku scratched his head nervously. 

"Hey, you're looking at a professional. Don't worry, in a day, we're going to look good and do good!"

* * *

Hakkai arrived at the inn's restaurant and was greatly surprised when he saw only Sanzo occupied the rounded table. As he slid in, Hakkai asked, "Where are Goku and Gojyo?" 

Sanzo folded his arms, trying to surpass his irritation. "Damn if I know! Ever since that, that bloody incident earlier this evening, that saru is acting real strange!" 

Hakkai bit his lips uncertainly. "Sanzo, do you think they…" 

"I don't want to know!" Sanzo bit out harshly. He didn't know why, but the thought that Goku preferred the horny kappa made him angry as hell. "But if I found out that Gojyo is doing fucking anything to Goku, I'll shoot the damn kappa before he could say anything!" 

Hakkai raised his eyebrows. For the last few days, he had noticed the way Sanzo looked at Goku. Those looks that Sanzo gave weren't the looks the guardian usually gave to his keeper. More like a man hesitated about his feelings to another. Hakkai knew Gojyo noticed that too. And now suddenly, Gojyo was having a relationship with Goku? Something was slightly off. Or he hoped it did… 

"I… I trust Gojyo," Hakkai said defensively. But did he? The earlier incident looked so convincing that Hakkai knew he couldn't mistaken it with any other else. As much as Hakkai didn't want to acknowledge it, he must admit that seeing Gojyo and Goku like that did hurt him. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt Goku. He cares that boy very much." 

"That's the damn main problem, isn't it?" Sanzo said sarcastically. Hakkai couldn't help but to agree. 

Both of them went silent; Sanzo with his silent anger and Hakkai with his quiet displeasure. The knowledge was so sudden that it was like a bomb dropped without warning. Sanzo was having a hard time to believe that Goku and Gojyo were having a relationship and Hakkai just couldn't accept the fact that somehow Gojyo kept something as important as this from him. Without Goku and Gojyo, both of them just couldn't see the point of ordering food. 

They waited for another thirty minutes when Sanzo suddenly thought he had enough and started to slam his palms onto the table in frustration. Suddenly, they heard Goku's familiar voice and Gojyo was as usual bickering with the younger boy. 

"We're late! Sanzo's going to be angry with me! It's all your fault, horny kappa!" Goku whined. 

Both of them walked into the restaurant, looking slightly breathless and still didn't notice the fuming Sanzo. Hakkai really, really didn't want to know the reason of their breathlessness. Gojyo rumpled Goku's already messy chocolate hair and chuckled. "You wanted so many, and you dare say it is my fault!" 

Sanzo really, really didn't want to interpret their words. 

"Well, if you hadn't show me so many tricks, I wouldn't want to try it!" Goku said back and his face was slightly red. 

"But still, you've got to admit, they're good tricks," Gojyo said defensively, unwilling to back down. 

Sanzo and Hakkai really, really wished that they didn't understand anything. 

"But I…" Goku stopped abruptly when he finally spotted Sanzo and Hakkai stared at them as if they had sprouted extra heads or something. Suddenly, Goku felt his face went warm. He hoped their conversation didn't give out what they planned to do tomorrow night. "Sanzo! Sorry I'm late…" 

Sanzo, being Sanzo, pulled out his paper fan out of habit and swung onto Goku's head. "Idiot! Where did you go?!" 

"Ouch! It's all Gojyo fault! We went out and we just lost the track of time!" 

"Are you having so much fun, Gojyo? It must be because you apparently succeed in making Goku late for his dinner," Hakkai said sweetly but Gojyo could almost see red aura blazing around Hakkai. The redhead staggered back unconsciously at Hakkai's eerie smile. 

"Ah… we're just looking around the town, that's all," Gojyo sweat-dropped. He didn't understand Hakkai's strange mood. Sure it was pretty strange when Goku forgot dinnertime, but Gojyo had excused himself from dinner once a while and Hakkai never seemed to be this mad. And the evening wasn't cloudy or even raining! 

"Took you long enough!" Sanzo retorted. "And this fucking town isn't that big for both idiots like you to get lost!" 

Gojyo frowned and Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Hey, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps both of us spotted a good place or two and just too excited to notice the time?" Gojyo said. 

_Yeah, like brothel… _Sanzo thought sourly. _Yeah, like somewhere quiet and dark…_ Hakkai frowned. 

"Well?" Goku asked timidly. Goku had never, never ever saw Sanzo this mad before that the blonde turned red in surpassed anger. "Are we having dinner tonight or what?" 

Sanzo glared. "Whatever. I'll bet both of you are eager to replenish the lost energy!" 

Gojyo's eyes went wide in disbelief and confusion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sanzo just glared at him and Hakkai shrugged maddeningly. 

_What the hell had happened?_

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: Gojyo And Goku Are Doing What...

* * *

****

**Winning Sanzo-sama**   
**Part2/3:** Gojyo and Goku Are Doing What?!! 

* * *

Sanzo reached out for his cigarette but after staring at it for a while, he crushed it. Both of the idiots were missing all morning. He really didn't want to ponder about his restlessness. Usually whenever they were gone together, he didn't really mind. Now, after witnessing that damn passionate embrace, he couldn't stop thinking what were they doing right now. Not to mention the very obviously hinted conversation that he and Hakkai overheard last evening at the restaurant. 

_And they dare to act all confused! _Sanzo thought angrily. _Do they think I'm stupid?! And those… those fucking tricks that Gojyo taught Goku!!! I ought to shoot that horny kappa for corrupting that baka saru!_

Yes, damn it! He was angry! He was restless! And he didn't even know why! If he ever considered ranting his feelings to Hakkai, Sanzo could hear Hakkai's practical answer. 

_Sanzo, I know you think that you're protecting Goku from Gojyo. But don't you think your anger is mainly because you're jealous? _Yeah, if Hakkai ever said that to him, he'll shoot him on the spot. He never jealous at anything; especially toward Goku! 

_Are you sure, Sanzo, because you seem so uptight ever since we saw Goku and Gojyo yesterday. _Hakkai's imaginary voice taunted. Ah… fuck off! Sanzo thought irritably. 

Sanzo knew why they both were missing all morning. It was because he had ordered Goku to sleep in his room last night. There was surely no sleep for him that night if Goku shared room with Gojyo. And did he get some sleep last night? Hell no! Not when for the first time, he finally saw Goku in different light. 

The fact that Goku was having a relationship with Gojyo showed how the former had matured and was now curious about the things he was completely oblivious before. Like hell if Sanzo didn't notice Goku! 

In the midst of Sanzo's anger, he missed the look of delight in Goku's face when for the first time, Sanzo voluntarily asked him to share room. (Goku refused to think it as an order.) But Sanzo did notice the way Gojyo winked meaningfully at Goku and the way Goku grinned back and the way his anger doubled. It was as if there was a higher power above that wanted Sanzo to see all the wrong things and misinterpreted them. 

"Sanzo?" Hakkai called softly as he walked in. 

"What?" Sanzo asked gruffly. He had no mood to see anyone right now. Not when his mind was busy imagining what Gojyo was doing to Goku right now. 

"Have you seen Goku?" The brunette sat on Goku's bed without waiting for invitation. 

The blonde monk frowned deeper. Just the question he didn't want to answer but knowing Hakkai, he would probably pester him in his own subtle way until he said something. "Gone all morning." 

"Ah…" Hakkai bit his lips, looking as restless as Sanzo. "Gojyo too." 

"Yes, I notice that." Sanzo said sarcastically. 

Hakkai looked down at his hands for a while as if he was thinking. "Do you think they're serious?" 

Sanzo stifled the 'NO! GOKU'S MINE!' clichés and clenched his fists tightly. Where the hell did that come from? Instead he said, "How the hell should I know?! That kappa is never serious when it comes to a relationship!" he bit out bitterly. 

Hakkai was surprised when he heard Sanzo's answer. He was expecting an 'it's none of my business' or 'I don't care as long as we finish this damn journey' or even 'I have a headache; do not bother me with useless question'. Perhaps Sanzo was as affected as he was at the new discovery of Gojyo and Goku's relationship. 

"You know Gojyo can be serious if he wants to," Hakkai stated softly. "Even though Gojyo often fooling around, that doesn't mean he can't handle serious relationship." 

Sanzo maybe full of red hot anger and jealousy right now, but he knew what Hakkai said was right. The redhead had been hurt deeply by his mother and he was playing safe until he found someone worth the risk. And Sanzo also knew, if Gojyo saw Goku the way that he did, Goku was worth all the risks in the world. Damn it, he would even let Goku inside his personal space if the younger brunette wasn't so infatuated with the horny kappa! 

The monk rubbed his forehead at the sudden emotion burst that made his head ached. 

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked concernedly. 

"Nothing!" Sanzo snapped as he stood up. "I'm going down for a couple of beers. When the two idiots come back, I'm going shoot them!" 

Hakkai raised his eyebrows slightly as he watched Sanzo left the room. So, Sanzo was indeed attracted to Goku; it was truly unfortunate that the monk admitted his feeling a little too late. Then Hakkai let out a bitter chuckle. It was unfortunate for him too for refusing to confess his feeling to Gojyo earlier. 

It took both him and Sanzo a scene of Gojyo and Goku making out to realize that they had missed the opportunity that they had taken for granted. 

What else he should do other than trying to accept their blooming relationship and tried not to look so hurt and rejected. After all, he couldn't lose what he didn't really have, right? 

* * *

"Sanzo!" Goku called later that evening and when he saw Sanzo didn't answer, Goku frowned, walked inside their room and sat in front of his master. "Sanzo? Is something wrong?" 

Sanzo almost snorted. _Yeah, ask your boyfriend, Goku! _"No." He answered curtly instead. 

"Well, you and Hakkai seem weird and awfully quiet ever since we arrived in this town." Goku said hastily. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" 

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Hakkai asked as he walked in with terribly false cheerfulness that made Goku's suspicion doubled. 

"Yeah, it's me." Goku smiled back. "I was just asking Sanzo if there's anything wrong because you and Sanzo looked kind of strange lately." 

"How would you know that, idiot?!" Sanzo snapped. "It's not that you're around to know that!" 

Hakkai resisted the urge to vocalize his agreement to Sanzo's words. 

Goku looked a little guilty at Sanzo's remark. Of course he had to go out with Gojyo! They needed to practice, so that Sanzo would see him the way he wanted Sanzo to! The things he did for Sanzo's attention… not to mention the probable humiliation that he might receive if Gojyo's plan failed. But… what did Gojyo say earlier?… No pain no gain… 

"About that…" Goku started hesitantly. "Gojyo and I want to ask you about something…" 

Sanzo and Hakkai exchanged looks; both knew what Goku wanted to say. And they didn't know whether they wanted to hear it literally that Goku and Gojyo were indeed having relationship. Assuming and knowing were two different things, you know. 

"Well, you must be wondering where we were last evening," Goku looked at Hakkai for he knew Sanzo never wondered where he'd gone. 

Sanzo frowned. Goku's gestures were never that hard to interpret and he knew exactly what was going through his mind when he looked at Hakkai instead of him. _Idiot! Does he think that I didn't wonder where he'd gone? Then what was that yelling for?! Pure pleasure? _

"Gojyo and I were walking around the town and we saw a night club!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. 

_Huh? Well, at least not a brothel… _Sanzo thought, feeling relieved. _I knew it! They have indeed gone into somewhere dark! _Hakkai thought bitterly. 

"And we went in and the music is great, the club is not very packed and the beverage is awesome!" Goku continued, oblivious at the different moods that Hakkai and Sanzo radiated. "I know this would please both of you, since Sanzo has been complaining about the beers' quality that previous inns served!" 

"Goku," Hakkai intervened softly, schooling his feature to be pleasant. "What's your point?" 

"Gojyo thought you would like to come with us tonight before we move on tomorrow!" 

_Huh?_ Sanzo thought. _That is unexpected… _"Since when am I interested to go to such place like that?" He retorted instead. 

"Oh, come on, Sanzo," Goku resorted to his last method; whining. And so far, Sanzo could never resist him. "It'll be fun! I've never been to such place before and Gojyo says it's fun!" 

Sanzo frowned. It seemed that Goku was really infatuated with Gojyo. Up till now, all Goku could say was Gojyo said this…, Gojyo thought that…, Gojyo and I… It was really getting on his nerves. "He is corrupting you and you like that?!" 

Goku's eyes went wide at Sanzo's words. "What!!! No, of course he didn't! He's just…" Goku bit his lips immediately before he could blurt out what Gojyo was _actually _planning. 

Hakkai raised his eyebrows. "He's just what, Goku?" 

Goku shook his head. _Damn it! Gojyo's going to skin me alive if he knew I almost tell them! _"It's nothing. Gojyo's just…" Goku paused. "…he's just trying to be nice to me… that's all…" he finished lamely, sweat-dropping at his own answer. _Be nice to me?!! Yeah, like they're going to believe that. _

"Really…?" Hakkai said suspiciously. 

_Hah! I'll bet that kappa is being more than just nice to that oblivious, stupid monkey! _Sanzo thought angrily. _But what the hell… I want to see what they're up to by inviting me to that club. _"Well, whatever. Where and when?" Sanzo grumbled. 

_ Going to club? _Hakkai contemplated. _I've never been into one for so long. I guess as long as I don't have to watch Gojyo and Goku being too… personal, I'll get through the night… _"I'll go too," Hakkai said finally. 

"Great!" Goku's face enlightened brightly. Inside, he thanked whomever above that Hakkai didn't pry deeper. He didn't know whether he could fool the ever-perceptive guy any longer. "Tonight, at eight. We meet at the club. The club is at downtown, behind the mall." 

"I know where it is," Hakkai nodded. "But why couldn't we meet here and go together?" 

Goku grinned conspiratorially. Suddenly he felt excited and had the feeling that this might just work. "Gojyo and I have to go somewhere else first." He said simply as if it explained everything. 

_Damn if I want to know what… _Both Sanzo and Hakkai thought that, except Hakkai's sans the word damn. 

Goku turned around ignorantly to walk out, and he stopped just before he closed the door behind him. He smiled and winked mischievously at Sanzo. "Oh, and wear something nice, Sanzo…" And like that he closed the door, leaving the gaping and incredulous Sanzo behind. 

_Damn it! He looks so sexy when he does that! _The blonde monk thought before… _Hey! Where the hell does that come from? _

"Oh, my…" Hakkai said. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. 

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned…" Gojyo breathed as Goku stepped out from the room that the younger boy shared with Sanzo. They were good 30 minutes late from their appointment with Sanzo and Hakkai and Gojyo assured the nervous younger boy that it was all part of the plan. "If that cold monk didn't notice you, just knock him with your stick, Goku." 

Goku bit his lips uncertainly. "Are you sure that I don't look ridiculous?" he demanded as he touched the thin dark brown and long sleeves sweatshirt that left his neck and collarbone bare, completed with a pair of tight leather black pant. 

They were indeed a simple clothes but Gojyo chose them because not only the clothes matched with Goku's coloring but it would make as if Goku wasn't trying so hard to impress Sanzo. 

Gojyo, who was leaning against the wall in front of the door amusedly, smothered a laugh at Goku. "Come here," he gestured and Goku came forth. The half-breed leaned down and pushed the sleeves upward until most of Goku's tightly muscled forearms exposed. He ran his fingers through Goku's hair until it looked wind-blown and murmured, "There…" 

"I'll tell you what," Gojyo grinned. "If Sanzo didn't react the way we plan, there's no way the other chicks can ignore you." 

Goku pouted slightly. He didn't want any girl; he wanted the harsh and freezing monk! "If the plan didn't work, we bail out." Goku said instead. 

Gojyo looked down at golden-eyed boy, slightly startled at his words. "You're serious about Sanzo, aren't you?" 

Goku looked up and smiled slightly. "What do you think?" 

_ No shit… he really is in love with Sanzo… _Gojyo thought admirably. _Well then, I'll hex that bloody monk good if he ever trampled Goku's heart viciously. _

"I think we're late." And he ran down the stairs laughing, leaving Goku behind. 

"But I thought you said it's part of the plan!" 

* * *

"Where the hell are those two idiots?!" Sanzo snapped impatiently. "They are almost 40 damned minutes late!!!" They were sitting beside the rail, allowing them to observe the dance floor below them. 

Hakkai just smiled and shrugged lightly. What Goku told about this place was true. The music was good; not too loud and certainly danceable for an awkward person like him, and the drinks are unbelievable. Gojyo really knew how to choose a good place. 

Hakkai glanced amusedly at Sanzo beside him. The violet-eyed man really took Goku's advise and dressed up for the occasion. The brunette was tempted to tease him about the matching dark brown jacket over the usual black leather undershirt and the tight black jeans but wisely hold back any remarks. 

He knew if Gojyo was the one who came and told them, instead of Goku and winked at him like Goku did, Hakkai would probably dress to kill too. But strangely, even though he knew Gojyo was taken, Hakkai still couldn't resist dressing up a little. Just a plain dark emerald silk shirt with beautifully cutting black velvet pant. As often as he told himself that he was just looking for a good time, deep down he knew he wanted to show Gojyo that he could be even more attractive than Goku. 

_ My… _Hakkai smiled sadly. _I guess it's true when people say that you'll never miss the water until it's gone. _

Then suddenly, a bright spotlight spotted two persons who just stepped into the dance floor. Hakkai was amused for a second at the club's unorthodox way of announcing new comer before he recognized them. He gasped audibly and Sanzo put down his drinks to see the thing that caught Hakkai's attention. 

And Sanzo was floored. 

Coming onto the slightly crowded dance floor, was Goku. Only Goku had never looked this attractive and matured before. The blonde monk couldn't seem to take his eyes of his ward, especially those exposed creamy neck, just begging to be kissed. Sanzo stood against the rail, looking down at Goku and completely unaware that he was gripping the rail so hard. Powerful waves of lust and attraction swept him, staggering him. Sanzo knew he just had to have Goku. 

Hakkai didn't see what Sanzo see for his green eyes were set on different target. Under the bright light, Gojyo's loosely tied red hair shone beautifully, demanding an undivided attention from the observer. And Hakkai was giving Gojyo exactly what he wanted. The healer felt his mouth went dry and his heart pounded painfully. Sure he had seen Gojyo in black silk shirt before but this was different. Now Gojyo was taken, not available and looking so forbidden and Hakkai knew that was where the attraction radiated the most. 

Together, both Goku and Gojyo looked perfectly… perfect. Hakkai swallowed bitterly. 

"I don't…" Sanzo started dryly, still wasn't recovered from the astonishment he received. "I just couldn't… This is not… What the hell…" 

Hakkai would have laughed at Sanzo's uncommon lost of words if he wasn't as flabbergasted as the monk was. And he still was. _I thought I don't want to watch them…? _

How could he not? Both of them dressed up like that, practically screaming for attention. How could he turn around and pretend that they were not around? _Sanzo couldn't, that's for sure. _Hakkai noticed. 

Below at the dance floor, Gojyo was smiling triumphantly at Sanzo and Hakkai's reaction. _Wait and see, Hakkai… You aren't seeing anything yet… _Gojyo promised silently. 

Then, Gojyo turned to Goku and whispered something to his ear. Goku's eyes went wide when he realized that Sanzo and Hakkai were watching them and his mouth dropped openly when Gojyo said it was now or never. "Now…?" Goku squeaked timidly. "But I'm not ready…" 

Gojyo just pulled the unsure boy into the dance floor firmly and said, "Yeah, right. By the time you're ready, Sanzo has already bolted out." 

"But this is not even the right song!" Goku said desperately. He couldn't do it! Not when Sanzo's beautiful, sharp violet eyes were watching them like hungry predator. 

"It's finishing," Gojyo said. "By the time we arrive to the middle, it'll be over." 

"But…" 

"Goku, do you want to do this or not?" Gojyo stopped suddenly, uncared of the dancing people around them. 

Goku bit his lips uncertainly and he risked a short glance at standing Sanzo above. From down here, Sanzo seemed so untouchable, so cold and yet so enthralling. He had wanted Sanzo for as long as he could remember but back then, winning Sanzo-sama was so impossible. Now? Now he had Gojyo to help him; he had the opportunity to make his unattainable dream happened and Goku knew if he let this go, he might not have another chance. 

Taking a deep breath, Goku looked up at Gojyo's unfathomable red eyes and felt confidence flowed back into him. "Let's do this." 

Gojyo curved up a grin. "Now we're talking!" 

Gojyo was right. By the time they reached the dance floor, the music had finished and a new one; a more slow and yet still have the dance beat filled the club. Most people had left the floor and leaving them and a few more couples to conquer the space. 

As both demons inched closer, Gojyo whispered, "Make sure you dance for Sanzo, not for me. Show him that it is him that you want…" 

"I don't know how you talk me into this…" Goku let out a shuddering and low laugh and gave a short nod. And the dance began… 

* * *

Sanzo couldn't believe his eyes. Goku was dancing. He was moving so provocatively, synchronizing with the equally sensual Gojyo. At first their movement seemed innocent, ordinary steps as both of them moved according to the beat, perfectly matching each other's as if they had planned all these. And no one either on the floor or around them noticed them. 

Yet. 

But as the music started to slow down, they started to get a little closer but barely touching. Goku sauntered sensually towards Gojyo and the latter leaned backwards, denying the contact. The movements were seductive and suggestive; they were also exhiliratingly forbiding. As they did the slow, rhythmic retreating and advancing, people around them started to look and a few dancers on floor began to cease dancing too. Gojyo noted this and he curved a small grin. 

They were the only dancing people on the dance floor. He'll be damned if Hakkai and Sanzo weren't watching them right now, considering how they stood out amongst the crowd. 

The half-breed began to spin deliberately away from Goku and the younger boy knew that they had entered the second phase. So, he recalled the practice yesterday. He reached out for Gojyo's neckline, tugging it with mock authority with a single finger and pulled the half-breed forward. Gojyo danced his way towards Goku and for the first time, since the dance started, their body met contact. 

And it wasn't done halfway. Goku brought himself so close with Gojyo, making their body touched from forehead to legs erotically. 

The crowd gasped and some were cheering and whistling. And Sanzo and Hakkai…? Well… Sanzo still couldn't close his gaping mouth; his grip on the rail tightened as he tried to swallow down the arousal. Hakkai's face flushed with sudden rush of lust and yet he couldn't make himself to look away. 

Goku was however oblivious of the cheering crowd; he only wanted to know whether Sanzo was still watching him or had the monk left the club? He resisted the urge to stop the dance and looked around. As Goku rested his forehead against Gojyo's neck, still moving together to the music, he heard Gojyo murmured, "Now…" 

"Okay…" he whispered back. _The moment of truth… _

Goku slowly turned his back against Gojyo, bringing one arm up around Gojyo's neck and another one holding Gojyo's arm that was warping around his waist for support. Then, taking a deep breath, he braved himself to look up and faced Sanzo. 

And he wasn't expecting this… 

One look at Sanzo's face nearly caused Goku to falter his carefully planned steps. Goku had never seen another more intense and darker gaze than what Sanzo gave to him right now. His guardian's face was filled of stark yearning, anger and barely concealed jealousy. 

Their eyes immediately met and Goku knew he had achieved what he yearned for. Sanzo was looking him with such possessiveness. Sanzo was finally seeing him more than just an obligation, a nuisance. And most importantly, Goku realized with a rush of happiness, Sanzo was definitely attracted to him! 

Gojyo's plan had worked! Goku rejoiced silently that he could kiss the half-breed right now! 

Maybe later because right now, he wanted to start the third phase. Swallowing his excitement, Goku scrutinized Sanzo's face with a mixture of innocent and sensuality that only he could achieve and when he satisfied that he got the object of his affection's fullest attention, Goku suggestively bit and licked his lips. Slowly, he curved up a sweet smile and gave a slight nod, telling the monk that he only had his eyes on him. 

Sanzo didn't think; in fact he couldn't. He knew what Goku was implying and suggesting. The younger boy was dancing for the first time and he was dancing for him. _Goku is dancing for me! _Goku was seducing him right from the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by whistling audience. Goku wanted him to come down and claim him. 

He wanted to do that. Sanzo wanted to come down, take the saru from Gojyo and kiss those lips so hard. He wanted to explore Goku thoroughly, discovering what made him so irresistible and attractive lately. He wanted to do something to satisfy the aching emptiness that he had felt for the last few days. Damn it all! He wanted Goku, as simple as that! 

But Sanzo was not a person who easily succumbed to his attraction. As much as he wanted Goku right now, he couldn't just discard his principle and vow. 

Goku didn't know whether Sanzo understood him or not. And he didn't have the time to guess because his nerves were closely to their breaking point. He didn't know whether he could keep on dancing with people watching him and Gojyo like this. So, he slowly mouthed his desires. 

_ I'm doing this for you… _Sanzo saw this and his restrain broke slowly. 

_ I want you and only you… _Goku's golden eyes implored beautifully. 

And at that moment, Sanzo knew that his principal and vow could go straight to hell! Without breaking his eye contact with Goku, he walked around the rails and stepped down into the dance floor. Sanzo's movements were deliberate and purposeful that Goku felt his face turned warm with surpassed happiness and anticipation. 

From behind, Gojyo studied Sanzo's expression triumphantly, knowing that his plan had indeed worked. Goku thought this plan was to make Sanzo noticed him but Gojyo knew that Sanzo had already noticed the younger brunette long before Goku was clad in fancy clothes. This plan was specifically made to make Sanzo acted on his attraction. _Jealousy is indeed a very powerful tool... _Gojyo thought. 

Only he didn't know that jealousy had started long before this dance. 

_ Well… _Gojyo grinned when he felt Goku's holds around his neck and on his hand loosened as the latter was distracted by the predatory way of Sanzo's walk. _I guess I don't have to hex the monk anymore… _

Hakkai from above, watched in mixture of trepidation and pleased Sanzo walked toward the dancing couple. Trepidation of what Sanzo might do to Gojyo, seeing how possessive he was right now and (guiltily) pleased because between Gojyo and Sanzo, there was no doubt which one Goku would choose no matter how strong his attraction to Gojyo. 

_ I can't believe I am thinking like this… _Hakkai thought as he mentally shook his head. 

Sanzo stopped in front of Goku and the crowd went silent in expectation. Goku was too absorbed in Sanzo that he didn't notice Gojyo had already completely distanced himself. Gojyo was still behind Goku, in case Sanzo acted violent. Well, nothing about the bloody monk was predictable and Gojyo certainly wasn't going to take any chance! 

Sanzo and Goku stood like that for a few moments until Gojyo thought that Sanzo might not do anything at all. 

Goku's lips wavered uncertainly as he licked his dry lips. "S… Sanzo…?" 

That was the last straw and Sanzo could practically hear his principal crashed into million pieces. Growling deeply, he reached out for Goku jaws, tilting the younger boy's face up and slammed his lips against Goku's. 

Goku's eyes went wide in pleasant surprise and it took him a few seconds to overcome the shock before he reached up for his guardian shoulder, gripping tightly the leather. He wasn't expecting this, especially in public, and now Sanzo was actually doing it, there was no way he was going to let him go. 

The crowd cheered noisily around them, drowning the sound of Gojyo's triumphant laughter. _What did I say about Sanzo and unpredictability? _He watched in glee as he realized the kiss wasn't going to end anytime soon. He then immediately lost himself in the crowd, not wanting to be there when the great Sanzo-sama realized that it was his entire plan after all. 

And Hakkai? He couldn't surpass the soft amusement laughter at Sanzo's totally astonishing acts, knowing that when Sanzo regained his sanity back, he would not be pleased at all. But when he realized Gojyo wasn't around anymore, the only thing that crossed Hakkai's mind that Gojyo had left the club _brokenheartedly _. Hakkai would not be Hakkai if he wasn't immediately concerned about his best friend's welfare, so, the brunette left the club quietly to search for the supposedly devastated half-breed. 

It took several minutes for the rushing blood to cool down and the sound of cheering crowd finally penetrated through Sanzo's ears. The first thing he noticed was Goku's lips was indeed as soft as they looked. The second thing was the way Goku fitted perfectly into his embrace. Finally, to Sanzo's horror he finally realized that he was actually kissing Goku in the middle of the dance floor; witnessed! 

Abruptly, he pulled his head away and saw Goku looked at him confusedly. And he knew there was no turning back. 

There was no fucking way he was going to say anything to Goku with these people watching them! 

"You're going to be the death of me…" Sanzo murmured; feeling defeated before he grabbed Goku's wrist and dragged him out of the deafening club. 

* * *

I was listening to Ashanti's Rain On Me when I wrote the dancing scene. . Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3: Sanzo And Hakkai Thought What...

Winning Sanzo-sama   
Part3/3: Sanzo and Hakkai Thought What?!! 

* * *

The first place that Hakkai searched was the room that both of them shared. As silly as he thought he was being, Hakkai couldn't help but fearing that Gojyo had packed up his stuff and left without notice. And how could he not think like that? He had never seen Gojyo had one before. And what was Goku thinking anyway, breaking up with Gojyo like that?! Kissing Sanzo in front of not only Gojyo but the entire club!!! 

Hakkai sighed, halting his thoughts before they went completely out of control. Well, it was he who was being ridiculous. First of all, it was Sanzo who kissed Goku; not the other way around. Secondly, Gojyo didn't seem shock, hurt or even angry when Goku was practically seducing Sanzo while dancing with him. (Or he thought Gojyo didn't…) Thirdly… Hakkai opened the door of their room… Gojyo wasn't here but his stuff was. 

Chewing his lips, Hakkai thought of where Gojyo might go. Since he had never seen Gojyo suffered any heartbreak or anything that remotely close it, (usually it was Gojyo that caused heartbreak) he really couldn't think of anything. 

…The small garden behind the inn…? Nope. Gojyo might have long hair and thick eyelashes but he definitely wasn't that girlish… 

…If it was Sanzo, Hakkai would find him in his own room, sitting beside window… But since he had checked there and the thought Gojyo sulked moodily like Sanzo was so…absurd, he dismissed the thought. 

…Bar…? Get so drunk to drown his pain and suffering…? Yeah right and he was being so melodramatic. The last thing Gojyo would do was going back to that club and continued watching Sanzo and Goku kissing. 

So where? Hakkai pondered worriedly as he walked out of the inn and continued the futile search. 

After a while of walking, Hakkai fervently wished he had taken a coat or something because the night breeze started to claw his skin. Or better, he was still clad in his old green cotton shirt rather than this impractical silk. So much for trying to impress Gojyo… He considered himself to be lucky if he could find Gojyo at all! 

Then he heard someone chuckled softly beside him. Hakkai halted abruptly; he knew that chuckle anywhere. Turning, Hakkai saw Gojyo leaned against the tree; his black silk shirt perfectly blended him in the darkness of night. The redhead looked so… ethereal when pale moonlight washed his face like that. And he looked so amused and breathtakingly beautiful for someone who just suffered the worst break-up. 

"I thought I never live the day I see you wearing silk shirt and velvet pants…" Gojyo teased softly. Then after a while of silence, he whispered. "Beautiful…" That came almost inaudibly. _Almost_ because Hakkai heard it anyway. 

"Gojyo…?" Hakkai ventured softly, unsure of Gojyo's current mood. _I mean, he is chuckling and complimenting when he should be sulking! _But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't in the slightest pleased of the simple praise. 

"Hmm?" Gojyo responded with equally soft tone. 

Hakkai hesitated momentarily before he narrowed the gap between them. "Are you… feeling alright?" 

Apparently that question caught Gojyo off guard; he clearly was not expecting that. "What…? Why…? Should I feel not alright?" A pair of eyebrows rose. 

The healer frowned. He had heard that most heartbroken people tried to act oblivious to deal with the pain. It was called denial. Perhaps that was what Gojyo was doing right now. Denying that Goku was no longer attracted to him. Denying the whole kiss didn't mean anything. Denying that he wasn't hurting at all. 

_Poor Gojyo… _Hakkai thought. There was no way he was going to confess his feeling to the redhead now. Maybe later…. okay, a whole lot later. 

"It's okay, you know," Hakkai said, his green eyes turned soft. "You don't need to pretend in front of me…" 

Gojyo was confused. …Nah, that was saying it mildly… He was baffled, unsettled and completely clueless of what Hakkai was comforting him for. After his successful attempt in making Sanzo acted on his feeling, Gojyo had thought of Hakkai's various and probable reactions. 

Gojyo had imagined Hakkai to laugh amusedly… which he had seen Hakkai did at the club night when he stole a glance before completely disappeared. …strike one… 

He had thought Hakkai to then look for him, thinking that he was responsible for the whole thing… which Hakkai did and he was being too bloody fast about that because Gojyo had not yet left the club for more than twenty minutes. …strike two… 

He had also thought Hakkai would make him tell the whole plan and then after laughing some more, the soft-spoken healer would admonish him… which he had yet seen Hakkai did that… Instead, Hakkai was offering him… consolation? For what? 

"Pretend to do what?" It was Gojyo's turn to frown. 

Shaking his head in disapproval, Hakkai continued with a tone he often used when Gojyo said he wasn't drunk even when he couldn't say 'just one more' properly. "You don't have to hide it anymore, Gojyo. Sanzo and I have already found out." 

"About what?" The redhead insisted. 

"Do you still have to act all obtuse?" Annoyance laced Hakkai's words. 

"I have to know something to act obtuse!" Gojyo said back. 

Hakkai stood akimbo; his expression was clearly stated that 'I can't believe you don't know because I know you do and don't you dare say you don't!' "Giving it up, Gojyo. We saw it." 

"Saw what?" Gojyo stressed. 

"Saw what?" Hakkai repeated in disbelief. All his intention to comfort the half-breed had gone. All that was left was the anger he first felt when he realized Gojyo was keeping his relationship with Goku secret. (Or he thought it was anger… maybe jealousy?) "We saw you and Goku together yesterday!" 

"Oh." A pause, then, "Ohhh…" Gojyo smiled sheepishly, finally understood. _Shit… They saw me and saru practiced dancing? Damn it, I told that idiot that the garden behind that inn was too public… _"I didn't know you guys were watching…" But that still didn't explain why Hakkai was comforting him before. 

Hakkai made a sound that sounded like a snort. "Yes, I can see at that time you're…too distracted." It hurt to hear Gojyo admitted what he had hoped to be a lie. 

"Hey," Gojyo said defensively, thinking that Hakkai disapproved his plan. "You could've said something yesterday when you saw us. Especially that righteous monk. I'm kind of surprise he didn't smack us silly with that paper fan of his." 

Hakkai's eyes went wide in disbelief of Gojyo's words. "Said something?" _What should I say? Gojyo, stop necking Goku… you should be necking me instead? _

__

"Well yeah…" Gojyo sweat-dropped. Somehow, he had this feeling that he and Hakkai were talking in different language. "…Still, it's kind of strange that both of you is still surprised seeing us dancing together just now…" 

"Of course we are surprised," Hakkai started to feel angry again. It felt as if Gojyo was rubbing it off, asking Hakkai to explain the whys of his every action. How could he explain anything without giving out his feelings to the oblivious half-breed? "We thought you plan to keep it secret, judging by your secretive escapades yesterday dinner and this morning." 

Gojyo laughed nervously. "We thought you didn't notice us gone this morning. It's not like we've never done it before." 

_They're already a couple long before this?!!! _Hakkai thought with disbelief and he wanted to scream. No, he wanted to blast Gojyo back to East and let him crawled back to West on foot! 

Then Gojyo straightened. "Furthermore, we can't keep it secret for long. The saru didn't have the patience to practice long. And dancing is meant to be shown, you know, so, sooner or later you will have to see it." 

Hakkai paused for a while as Gojyo's words sunk in. _Gojyo thought Sanzo and I saw them practice dancing? _Anger and frustration swelled up. Gojyo wanted him to spell it out for him? Gojyo wanted him to expose his feelings to him? Fine then! 

"Gojyo!" Hakkai snapped, causing the half-breed's eyes went wide in surprise. _Hakkai never raise his voice for anything! _"We know all about your relationship with Goku!" 

* * *

"My what?!!!" Goku shouted as jumped up from his bed in utter shock. 

Sanzo just glared at the frozen boy in front of him. After temporarily losing mind and kissed the maddening boy, Sanzo had dragged Goku all the way from the night club to their room with his face red and all. Then after closing the door of their room, Sanzo refused to continue the kiss, even though it was clearly written all over Goku's face; not until the younger boy explained the yesterday situation to him. 

Okay, so what if Sanzo finally admitted to himself that he was more than just attracted to Goku? So what if he had kissed the brunette so damn possessively in front of more than two dozens people? The main thing was Goku had boldly seduced him right from the very beginning of the dance when he was under the impression of having a relationship with Gojyo. 

Sanzo wasn't a person who enjoyed to be played with. He wanted to know why Goku had kissed him back with such passion and desperation. He wanted an explanation, an assurance from Goku that he was indeed the only one he wanted like the brunette had mouthed to him during the dance. And most of all he wanted to know why Gojyo was necking Goku yesterday! 

"You heard me," Sanzo gritted through his teeth as he sat back in a wooden chair, arms folded over his chest protectively. 

"What…" Goku was speechless. Never, ever, ever (infinity) in his wildest imagination that Sanzo and Hakkai thought he and Gojyo was having a relationship. "Why… how…" 

But Sanzo wasn't helping. In fact the monk just glared angrily at Goku. 

"Gojyo and I are having… Me? With that horny kappa…? In a relationship?" The younger brunette stuttered. The more Goku said it, the more illogical and ridiculous it sounded and it made him wanted to laugh. 

But Sanzo kept on glaring him like he wanted to pull the trigger of his gun. Maybe laughing right now was not a very wise decision. 

"What makes you think like that?" Goku finally found his saner voice. 

"We saw that kappa necking you," Sanzo snapped and his voice was uncharacteristically filled with jealousy and accusation. And he hated every alien feeling. 

* * *

"Me?!" Gojyo exclaimed, thinking that he couldn't take anymore of this surprise. "Necking Goku?!!" And to think how uncomfortable they both were when they practiced the dance, especially the part where they had to bring their bodies so close together to radiate sensuality. 

"You don't need to look so inanely surprise, Gojyo," Hakkai said sourly, his eyes were blazing. 

"I can't help it! I am surprise!" Gojyo said, unable to believe how much mess he had caused. "When did you say you saw us do that?" 

"Yesterday, when we first checked in…" Hakkai muttered. 

"Yesterday…" Gojyo said thoughtfully. But honestly, he couldn't think any incident that might mislead Hakkai and Sanzo. All he ever did was… Gojyo's eyes went wide in realization… leaned over Goku and whispered his plan! Gojyo stifled a mortified groan when he remembered the way Goku clung to him for support. And those… those conversations that he had with Goku! 

…It's not like I ask us to have sex in the middle of dance floor… 

…If you hadn't shown me so many tricks, I wouldn't want to try them…

And what was his answer? …But you've got to admit, they are good tricks though... Gojyo actually groaned. _Damn it! No wonder Hakkai thinks like that… _

__

He was lucky that his erotic-dancing-with-Goku-to-lure-Sanzo didn't backfire! 

Hakkai retreated a step away with sarcasm filled his face. He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn't help himself. "I take it you've remembered?" 

"No!" Gojyo objected. _What a mess! _"I mean yes, I've remembered… but it is not what you think it is!" 

Gojyo was too busy trying to explain that he had almost missed to consider Hakkai's odd ferocious response to the incident. Hakkai had never shown any response to any girl he had gone out, unless you called 'smiling and wishing him to be careful' a response. And now, the thought that Gojyo was having a relationship with Goku was driving Hakkai out of his icy shell. 

"No?" Hakkai challenged. As much as he didn't want to believe Gojyo, he couldn't put off the small of hope that he might be wronged after all. 

* * *

"Of course not!" Goku denied vehemently. "We didn't do any of the sorts!" 

"So, care to explain?" Sanzo raised his eyebrows. "Because I am having a very hard time to think of any other else other than what I saw." 

"There's nothing happens!" Goku insisted. "All Gojyo did was leaning down to me to whisper something and you know how heavy that kappa is, so, I held his shoulders for support!"

"Whispering, huh?" Sanzo was still unconvinced. "What were you whispering that could be so secret?" 

"Well…" Goku didn't know what would be Sanzo's reaction if he knew about Gojyo's plan. Angry was too subtle to use for Sanzo's probable reaction. Praying for his and Gojyo's life, Goku revealed. "Gojyo was telling me of his plan to… to…" 

Sanzo frowned at Goku's red face. Sure it was adorable and all but if that kappa was whispering something lewd and corrupted Goku, he was going to shoot him, regardless of Hakkai's heartbreak of Gojyo death. And yes, he did know about Hakkai's infatuation to Gojyo. "To what?" 

"To make you notice me." Goku blurted out, then closed his eyes, waiting for Sanzo's wrath.

_3… 2… 1… _

__

But the blow never came. Goku opened one eyes and saw Sanzo's face was indescribable. Surprise was there, so did disbelief… anger was definitely written all over Sanzo's face… but there was something else there… flattered? No, it couldn't be right, Sanzo was flattered? He thought his attraction to him was flattering? 

_Impossible… _

_ Totally impossible._

"Sanzo?" Goku bit his lips. 

"You mean…" Sanzo was speechless for how many times tonight. The thought that Goku was sharing the attraction never crossed his mind. For the last few days, he was too coped up with his own guilty lust to his ward that he never paid any attention to anything else. He used everything from Goku's innocence and youth to the complication of the journey itself as excuses to ignore the strong attraction. But the sensual dance had shut up his excuses and he had acted on his attraction without thinking. 

And trust Gojyo to come up something as lewd and yet effective as that. 

"I'm sorry," Goku apologized, mistaken Sanzo's silence or lack of response for anger. 

Sanzo offered no verbal response, but instead he stood up abruptly as if he was leaving. 

So, Goku rushed out his explanation, desperate to make Sanzo believe him. "I didn't want you to think that I was planning behind your back or something like that but I just… just can't live like that anymore. I can't be being so close to you and not being able to touch you. Watching you hurt yourself and not being able to protect you. Listening to your insults everyday and feeling so hurt. Wanting you so much and don't know what to do about it. And I-" 

Sanzo reached out for Goku's neckline, pulling him close roughly. "Goku, just shut up." He said gruffly. He had lived on his own for so long, pushing away every kind of attachment, until he met Goku. Not that he had any choice to begin with; the saru was too noisy that he knew he just have to meet him to shut him. 

And now? Goku was still here after countless insults and harsh words. And as much as Sanzo didn't want to admit it, Goku was the change that he had subconsciously waited. He was the change in his unchanging world. Goku was everything that he was not. The opposite attraction was too powerful for him to resist. And tell him, how could he not be feeling this way?

Goku's heart missed a beat when he felt Sanzo so near. He was too distracted and too surprised during the earlier kiss that he never got the chance to savor the rare feeling of Sanzo's nearness. Faint scent of cigarettes, leather and alcohol surrounded the monk but as Goku dared another step closer, lifted his face up, so his lips ghostly grazed Sanzo's jaws, he delightfully discover secret scent of soft musk. 

Sanzo was full of surprises. 

Sanzo stiffened expectedly at Goku's bold touches but Goku patiently waited until the stiffness was gone, until Sanzo became accustomed with them before he pursued another. He smiled as he heard Sanzo let out a shaky breath. 

"I've been waiting forever to do this…" Goku whispered as he tentatively sneaked his arms around Sanzo and very, very slowly licked the spot under his ear. 

"And this…" The lips moved up and Goku grazed his teeth suggestively against Sanzo's soft earlobe. 

Sanzo closed his eyes. He simply couldn't believe how right this felt, how familiar having Goku innocently teased him; it was as if they had done this before. Damn if he heard a certain goddess was laughing her ass out right now. 

Goku pulled back when he realized Sanzo didn't do or say anything. But he was pleased when he noted a soft sound of protest from Sanzo at the broken contact. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Goku asked timidly. 

"Like what?" Sanzo opened one eye. "I've already kissed you senseless in the middle of strangers for two solid minutes. If you think nibbling my ear is going to even what I did earlier, think again." 

It took a few moments for the meaning to sink in and when it did, Goku grinned beautifully. The feeling confidence and love rushed in like waterfall, Goku pushed Sanzo backward softly. "Is that an invitation?" Goku challenged. 

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, taking steps backward. Instinct to take charge kicked in. "That's an order, saru." 

"Insecurity, aren't you?" Goku teased softly and kept on pushing until Sanzo's knees hit the bed behind him. The blonde monk sat down and brought the playful boy down with him. 

"No more than you do." Sanzo growled, unwilling to let Goku had the last word. 

Goku chuckled as he straddled his guardian's lap. The teasing mood disappeared as it allowed another more intense atmosphere to take place. Goku touched Sanzo's jaws with both of his hands trembling slightly and gently forced the older man to face him. Gazing into the incredible violet eyes that had been haunting his dreams for so long, Goku just couldn't believe that he had just won Sanzo-sama. 

He had won Sanzo! The untouchable, cold and rigid Sanzo! 

"…If this is just another dream…" Goku whispered brokenly. "…I'm not going to wake up, ever…" 

Sanzo's heart raced. Love was written all over Goku's transparent face. He knew from Goku's mouth earlier that the younger was attracted to him. But watching Goku's face, he now realized the unfathomable love that Goku felt for him. 

He was suddenly feeling scared for he didn't know whether he could ever handle love that great. He was also feeling ridiculously honored for giving the privilege to experience Goku's love. Somehow, he knew Goku would love him like he had been loyal to him. 

And that mean forever. 

He didn't know if he could handle the 'forever'… 

"You mean you... me?" The word 'love' seemed so forbidden at that time. Sanzo was not ready yet. It was one thing to know Goku harbored his feeling to him, but to admit that he might feel the same way was an entirely different thing. 

Goku didn't need to hear that. He just knew it. "Yes," He whispered fiercely, desperately wanted to convince Sanzo. "Yes, yes, yes… Since forever." 

"I just couldn't…" Sanzo swallowed hard. 

"I know, Sanzo," Goku insisted, his grips on Sanzo's face tightened. "I know. I don't expect it. Not yet anyway." 

"But it doesn't seem…" Sanzo tried again. 

"It doesn't matter," Goku shook his head. "Just… just let me show you. I want to show you everything." 

Sanzo couldn't help but admiring Goku's sensitivity toward his feeling. He knew he was a cold bastard; he couldn't help being who he was. Many accused him, some distanced themselves from him but Goku was the only one who could interpret his iciness differently. He didn't have to change anything to be with Goku. 

Maybe… maybe this might work after all. Suddenly, 'forever' didn't sound so bad. 

"It is enough?" Sanzo asked gruffly. "I may not be able to give what you want." 

Goku smiled at Sanzo's words. He was so cold and yet so damn beautiful. Like a snow queen that Hakkai told him before. And he fell even deeper in love. "More than you think…" 

And Goku leaned down to give Sanzo a kiss that rivaled the kiss in the club. 

* * *

"So…" Hakkai sighed softly. "It's all just a part of the plan?" 

"No," Gojyo corrected as he took a drag of his cigarette. "That's the whole of the plan." 

They were both sat silently side by side, leaning against the big tree. Hakkai felt so very foolish right now, not to mention weary due to the uncommon emotional outburst that he just experienced for the past two days. Now that he knew Gojyo was just helping Goku to win Sanzo, he couldn't help but savoring the triumphant relief. The chance that he thought had passed was now opened widely. 

And he was scared. 

"Hakkai…" Gojyo whispered softly, breaking the ice around them. 

The green-eyed demon was almost unwilling to answer the calling. He gazed down to the green grass, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands and howled in humiliation. "Hmm?" 

"You seem so quiet after I told you about Goku and Sanzo," Gojyo slanted a suspicious glance to the brunette beside him. "You don't like them together?" 

Hakkai let out a soft chuckle at the irony of the situation. He had spent two days raving silently like a jealous wife, then, lusting for Gojyo when he knew he shouldn't, and just then, he was practically _demanding_ answers from Gojyo. (which he had never did to Gojyo or anyone). And now, Gojyo thought he was jealous seeing Sanzo and Goku together? "For someone who can be so perceptive of Goku and Sanzo's feelings, he can be so oblivious…" 

"Me?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Oblivious? Of what?" 

Hakkai raised his head like a deer caught on the headlight. He wasn't aware that he spoke out aloud his thoughts. "what…?" Hakkai said lamely. 

"You just said I am oblivious, Hakkai," Gojyo frowned. "I may not have the intelligence of yours, but I beg to differ of that particular remark." 

"I didn't say that," Hakkai amended quickly. 

"Then what?" The half-breed waited another minute and when he received only silence, he tried again. "You know what? You've been acting really strange ever since we came to this town. You want to tell me what's wrong?" 

Another silent. Gojyo crashed his half-burn cigarette to the ground, before launching full force to drag answers out from Hakkai. 

"It's funny, you know…" Hakkai spoke up softy, causing Gojyo to freeze himself from shaking Hakkai. "Goku said exactly the same thing." 

"Which part?" 

Hakkai looked away. "About me acting strange. It isn't about the town. It's just me." 

"Care to elaborate?" Gojyo invited. He then moved to sit in front of Hakkai. For some reasons he didn't know, he never liked having a conversation with Hakkai with the brunette's face facing things other than him. "Come one, Hakkai. It's me." 

_Which exactly the main reason I can't talk to you… _Hakkai thought miserably. Then, he sighed. What was the point of avoiding the inevitable? If one thing he was certain about Gojyo was that the half-breed could be very persuasive if he wanted to. 

"Gojyo, I…" Hakkai faltered. "I don't want you to hate me." 

"Hate you?" Gojyo's eyes went wide. "Hakkai, for the last three years of our friendship, do I ever indicate that I hate you? I mean, even with your endless nightmares, your unapproachable aura, your fondness of ending your life, your naggings about my habits…" He looked thoughtful for awhile. "…especially your naggings… I have never, could never and shall never hate you. After all, with all those things come in package if I were to have you in my life, I gladly endure them rather than to lose you." 

Hakkai closed his eyes. Gojyo's kindness and generosity never ceased to amaze him. Hakkai knew he had loved this man long before this, but back then, it was safe and slow pace of emotion development. Each time Gojyo gave anything up for him, defended him, supported him, be with him and saved his life, he fall a notch further in love. And he was comfortable with them until he realized where he was falling. 

He was aware of this frightening development but he chose to close the door and ignore it. Assuming Goku was having a relationship with Gojyo forced him to take to open the long shut door and see the inside. And all he could see was his treasured friendship with Gojyo crumbled down due to his selfishness to want more. 

He didn't want that. He survived this long because of Gojyo. 

Still… 

"Can you endure me loving you more than just a friend?" Hakkai said softly, his face went deathly pale at the unplanned confession. 

Gojyo wasn't sure if he heard this right. "What…? What did you say?" 

Hakkai let out a shaky breath and courageously looked up to meet Gojyo's widely opened eyes. "If I told you that I want you more than just a friend, would you hate me?" 

Gojyo's mouth dropped open, unable to believe his ears. _Hakkai liked me? The way I like him? No way…_

His plan was to make Hakkai lusted for him and that was all. He had never expected more. Even though he was indeed in love with his brunette friend; it started so long ago that he couldn't really pinpoint when he knew it, but judging from his past, Gojyo knew he was never entitled to receive anything than just a temporary lust. 

But now Hakkai was looking as if he expected a rejection from him. He rejected Hakkai? The thought was so absurd, Gojyo wanted to laugh. And all these time, he had nightmares Hakkai rejected him…he was so convinced that Hakkai would never accept him that he finally settled for just one night. 

People made assumptions about everything, making the assumption a reality and when the _real_ reality hit them in the face that was when the real pain started. It could be a good pain or a bad pain, but it was a pain nevertheless. It hurt. 

Right now, Gojyo was feeling both types of pain. The bad pain because when he thought of all the time they had wasted, twirling around the complicated waltz. The good pain because he finally got what he wanted after so long wanting the impossible. 

"Gojyo?" Hakkai whispered, regretting already his unwise decision to tell Gojyo. 

"Hakkai…" Gojyo finally found his voice. His heart was bursting with happiness. "How can I repay your love with something as horrible as hatred? It's very ungrateful of me to do such thing." 

Hakkai shook his head with sad smile on his face. Trust Gojyo to reject someone without trying to hurt them. "No, you don't have to return my feeling just because you're compelled to do so. I… I don't want your pity." 

"Pity?" Gojyo laughed softy. He inched himself closer to Hakkai and captured the pain stricken face with one hand. "Why would I offer you my pity when I have something even better to give you?" 

Hakkai raised his eyes to meet Gojyo's and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the look of those ruby orbs; years of affection and love seemed to be reflected in them. He had never seen that type of look Gojyo gave him right now. Hope began to flare. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Well… " The flame-haired half-demon said thoughtfully. "I'm thinking of another fifty years of living together in a house consist of only one bed; both of us in it every single night…" Gojyo grinned. "Not to mention we'll probably be fighting like a real spouse if we were living together that long." 

The meaning sunk in and instantly doubts left Hakkai's mind. He reached up to push aside the curtain of red locks to see Gojyo's eyes even better and discovered that despite the suggestive grin, Gojyo was really serious. "Are you asking me, Gojyo?" Hakkai was surprised. 

"I thought you want me too…" Then Gojyo said again. "I _know_ you want me too." 

"But what if we don't have another fifty years?" Hakkai asked softly. 

Grin left his face as Gojyo studied Hakkai's face solemnly. "Then I'll be grateful for the time that will be given to us…" He hesitated for a moment. "If you'll have me and my bad habits, of course." 

Hakkai smiled. Then he laughed. He pulled Gojyo to him, trusting his instinct to find Gojyo's mouth in the dark and when he did, he kissed the maddening half-breed with everything he held in his heart. They were now practically lying on the grass with Gojyo on top, struggling to recover from the initial shock. Hakkai reached out to pull Gojyo's flaming hair free from the loose bond. 

Gojyo took the advantage to savor the long awaited kiss. He braced himself with both of his elbows, red hairs fall down to both sides of their faces, curtaining the kiss. Hakkai tasted even better than what he had imagined him to be and Gojyo deepened the kiss. In fact the Hakkai's lips reminded him of something he had forgotten so long ago… 

The kiss broke and breathing heavily, Hakkai looked up at Gojyo. After a moment of hesitation and silence, the green-eyed demon whispered, "I love you…" 

Gojyo smiled. The words swirled around him intoxicatingly. "I know you do…" 

Hakkai raised his dark eyebrows, challenging the half-breed to _not_ say the words and yet walked away unharmed. 

The said half-breed laughed. "I love you too…" 

* * *

ah… all the romance… you couldn't live without it…. Please R&R 


End file.
